A New Kind Of Monster
by Sophie McNaughton
Summary: The Cullens fight to keep Bella safe just got even harder.


A New Kind Of Monster

Sophie McNaughton

26/04/10

Rosalie had rapidly turned into a monster. There was some debate on wether she was already a monster however, since being a vampire isn't exactly classed as being a good thing.

In a way, I had never had the highest opinion of Rosalie. Since she never completely accepted me into the family in the same loving way that the rest of the Cullens did. There was also the matter of my jealousy of Rosalie since she was so impossibly beautiful. But I still didn't have a grudge against her, she was Edward's 'adopted sister' and I still tried my best to be nice to her.

But now it was undoubtable that she was a monster, in every sense of the word.

Since every other attempt Victoria had planned to kill me had failed, she was trying a new approach. Rather than physical, she was using mind-control to try and get me out of the picture. She had made friends with a very old vampire called William Kray. Carlisle knew him when he was with the Volturi decades ago. He described William as a very intelligent, handsome and sophisticated man but more than anything else, he was incredibly twisted and dangerous.

Even the stories of William terrified me but when Carlisle came to us a few months ago with some news, my skin crawled.

" Where is Alice? " Carlisle asked, noticing that Alice was the only person absent from the room. We were in the lounge of the Cullen household. The sunlight was streaming through the canopy of the trees in front of the house, creating streaks of light and dark across the wooden floor.

" Shes at the store doing some food shopping for Bella, she should be back soon, " Jasper informed us.

" Carlisle, what's going on? " Edward asked, his forehead creased.

" I'd like to wait until everyone is here before I begin, " Carlisle told us.

This un-settled Edward. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close to him protectively.

It was obvious to us all by now that if there was ever a problem, it would somehow relate back to me. I was a danger magnet and I always felt terribly guilty for dragging the Cullens into the events that resulted due to my horrible back luck.

Alice returned a few minutes later, she immediately sensed something was wrong. Carlisle began as soon as Alice had put the food in the kitchen.

" You remember me telling you all about a vampire called William Kray? " he asked. We all nodded silently.

" Well, I have been warned by Tanya and her family that he has an agreement with Victoria, " Carlisle continued.

" What agreement? " Emmett asked eager, itching for yet another fight.

" Well since he was removed from the Volturi for being too confident and trying to take over, he has been plotting a way to destroy them and their whole empire. He wants to kill the whole Volturi guard and make himself leader of the guard and create his own laws. He has made an agreement with Victoria that if she will help him build an army to do this, then he will do something for her in return. You all remember William's power, don't you? "

I shuddered. I remembered William's power vividly, it was one of the points about Carlisles stories that scared me the most.

Mind control.

He could take over someones mind and make them do anything that he wished them to do, the only limitations were that he wasn't able to take over human minds and could only take over the minds of vampires who posessed no supernatural powers which was why he needed Victoria's help to destroy the Volturi.

" He plans to take over one of our minds and make that person kill Bella. Edward, Alice and Jasper are immune to this, but myself, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are not, " Carlisle concluded.

" But aslong as he doesn't come near us then we are safe, right? And if he decides to come here, then I will see him coming and we will stop him. What's the problem? " Alice said after a tense moments silence.

" The problem is that William only has to make eye contact with a person for a split second and then he has full control over their mind. If he is killed after that, the persons mind will still be forced to complete the task that it has been set. Thats the problem, " Edward said through his teeth, he must have read Carlisles mind or already known this from Carlisles stories.

Despite the Cullens efforts to stop William when he came to Forks a few weeks later, he locked eyes with Rosalie and then fled. Her mind was under his command completely and the Cullens had to act fast to stop her.

She was under William's spell at once and she raced back to the house, out-running Edward-who was the fastest of the Cullens-and ran into the house where I sat on the sofa waiting for my families return. I could tell straight away that someone else was possessing her mind. Her eyes was cloudy-showing no colour alot, just grey clouds-and emotionless. Her fierce, determined expression was terrifying.

When Edward and Emmett approached a milli-second behind her, they had to fight to keep a hold of her. It was like watching two young children trying to control a fully-grown grizzly, it was obvious who would win.

" Bella, get to the safe room now! " Emmett shouted as he struggled with his brother to hold Rosalie as she lashed at them wildly.

I got up and ran-tripping several times-to the safe room that they Cullens had built for me in their home in the event an situation like this. It was made of a metal so strong that even a vampire couldn't get through it. I ran inside and pressed the door several times franticly until the door slid to a close.

I coiled up on the ground with my hands covering my ears, rocking back and forward. Singing songs in my head to distract me from the noises coming from outside the safe room. But I could still here them.

I could hear the rest of the Cullens returning and fighting to keep a hold of Rosalie. I could hear crunching and snapping and was terrified that Rosalie was braking someones bones . . . or worse. The muffled, terrified shouts swept a horrible wave of guilt over me.

This was all my fault. As usual, I was causing the ones I loved more pain than I thought was possible. I wished so badly that Edward would change me and then they wouldn't have to protect me.

I longed to be a vampire and truly be one of the Cullens. Dreaming that I will be with Edward forever is the only thought that keeps me going.

After half an hour, it went quiet and I heard slow footsteps approaching the other side of the thick metal door.

My heartbeat started to accelerate wildly and a scream was about to build up in my throat when I heard a heavenly voice.

" Bella, you can come out now, " Edward said.

I sighed with relief and took a minute to let my heart calm down before opening the door.

Edwards clothes were ripped and he was exhausted.

" Where is she now? " I asked, embarrassed when my voice cracked.

" Everyone has taken her to Tanya and her family. There going to call everyone they know to see if anybody knows how to reverse William's power. Thats pretty much all we can do. In the mean time, I will stay with you and make sure you are safe, " Edward told me blankly.

I ran out of the safe room and threw my arms around Edward and burst into tears.

" I'm so so sorry Edward. This is all my fault, " I sobbed into his chest. " I hate this! Please change me. When I'm like you, you won't need to protect me, " I pleaded.

" We've already discussed this Bella, " Edward said dryly, his arms only lightly wrapped around me.

" Its what I want. I would never deny you anything, if you want me to be with you forever, then change me. I love you Edward, nothing will ever change that. So why won't you change me? " I said as I looked up at him. He avoided eye contact.

" I don't have the strength for this right now Bella, just leave it, " he said frustrated and unwrapped his arms from me.

" Maybe you should go and see Charlie, or do some revision or something. No, go and sleep. You must be very tired, go and sleep please, okay? " He struggled.

" But I- "

" Bella, please. For me? " He asked. I nodded.

" I will always love you Edward, " I repeated as I hugged him again.

" I know. I love you too. Now go and sleep, " he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

I stumbled to Edwards room and climbed into his-technically my-bed and shook with something that was half way between fear and shock unless I fell uncomfortably into sleep.

I hated sleeping, dreams were never on my side. I always had haunting nightmares about my biggest fears. This time was no different, I had a repetitive nightmare of Edward fighting with the new savage Rosalie. They got more and more violent, and just as they went into a death lock, everything went dark. Then I heard the stomach wrenching sound of a vampires head being twisted, pulled and ripped from their shoulders. And I was left, cold in the darkness, wondering if it was Rosalie or Edward that had been killed. Then I woke up.

Above my bed, staring straight down at me, breathing heavily on me, staring in my eyes was the last person in the world I wanted to see. Rosalie.

Her eyes were even more wild than I remembered. She was totally hypnotised, there was no trace of what I knew to be Rosalie in this body. Under an evil charm, she smiled darkly down at me.

" Hello Bella, " she smiled wider, showing her brilliant white teeth.

The last thing I heard, was the sound of my petrified scream rippling from deep in my gut, making my whole body shake with terror.


End file.
